


B.A. Loves Books

by Panda77777



Category: A-Team (2010)
Genre: Brotherhood, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 14:26:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panda77777/pseuds/Panda77777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>B.A. loves to read and can't understand why Face doesn't.  But when Face is injured he takes matters into his own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	B.A. Loves Books

B.A. loves books, well manuals anyway, vehicle manuals, engine manuals, any manuals, blue prints that show and dissect motor vehicles. He has a little library; all well used with most of the pages covered with grease and oily finger prints on them. He couldn’t understand people who didn’t read. Murdock had his comic collection and who in his latest delusion was writing a children’s book entitled Billy the Wonderdog versus Pike and his flying monkeys. Hannibal had his old books, military history and his prized classics. But Face well apart from a few glossy magazines which he had seen him flick through, which in B.A.s mind wasn’t really reading, too many adverts for his liking and he really doesn’t care who’s wearing what. Well tell a lie B.A. had seen him with one book, a pocket sized old book that Face kept locked in his sniper case and no-one not even Hannibal was allowed to touch it. He had witnessed first-hand Face’s temper tantrum when Hannibal had dared sneak a peak in the case. 

B.A. had just returned from visiting his Mama and while there he had accompanied her to a church group organising a small lending library for the underprivileged children in the community. They had managed to get quite a few together but not enough that every child could at least borrow one or two at a time. This had bothered him, so on the way back to base he Bosco Albert Baracus had decided to make sure there was enough books to go around and he knew one person who could help!

When he got back to the off base house he shared with the others, he dumped his bags in the room he shared with Murdock. Looking around he could tell the fool was back from his hand gliding at the Grand Canyon holiday, his favourite sock puppet was on the pillow. He knew that Hannibal and Face were also back from doing god knows what and to be honest he really didn’t want to know. So all he had to do was find his missing team.

On entering the base he discovers that Hannibal was in a meeting with the General, well if you can call smoking cigars and drinking whiskey a meeting, while Murdock and Face were fleecing new recruits down at the firing range. Murdock upon seeing him runs and throws himself at B.A. not caring who sees him; well he is certified crazy after all. 

“Did you miss me my big teddy bear!”

“Off course I did, now get of me!.. Where’s Face?”

“Face, I haven’t seen you in weeks and the first person you want to see is Face is there something you need to tell Hannibal and me!”

Making sure no one was nearby “No you crazy fool, you know I love you and no one else, you know I love Face like a brother. I just need to ask him a favour!”

“So glad to hear that big guy and I love you to! FACE the ugly mudsucker wants you!”

“How’s your mama big guy?”

“She’s fine; I need to ask you something… I need you to get me some books”

“I’m sorry! Are you and Murdock having problems in the bedroom, you know you’re very welcome to borrow mine and the bosses!”

“What! No were not having problems!”

“Then why do you want the books?”

“I don’t and I don’t need to hear what you and the Colonel get up to. I need you to get me some children’s books fool.”

“Oh, why didn’t you say so?”

So BA told them about the lending library and the lack of books. Just for a second he was sure that Face was staring at him with a bewildered look on his face. How hard could this be for the man who could get anything? Murdock who had been quietly watching proceedings up to this point sudden started bouncing up and down with his hand in the air like an excited child. “Oh Facey can I help, I know all the books, please let me help.”

“OK buddy, why don’t you draw up the list and then I’ll see what I can do.” 

Walking away B.A. shock his head, something didn’t seem right and now with Murdock involved this was bound to go very wrong.

“Hey Facey, can I borrow those books”

“Sure buddy”

Yes this could go very wrong.

***** 

Later that night as he lay in bed he had to admit the fool had come through with quite an impressive list of books, Alice in Wonderland, Where the wild things are, Dr Seuss, Charlotte’s Web to name a few, however he did have to draw the line at Sun Tzu Art of War and Fifty Shades of Grey. However something had been eating at him since his meeting with Face, everybody in their childhood read books right!

“They didn’t have books in the orphanage, well apart from the bible.” Murdock as always could read his mind.

“How you know that!”

“Face told me when we went to the bookshop to get Hannibal’s birthday present. I asked him what his favourite childhood book was. That’s when he told me.”

“It’s not right man!”

“The orphanage just didn’t have the money. Too many children and there were more important things to spend what money they did have!”

“Still not right…. Hang on I don’t remember Face giving Hannibal a book for his birthday.”

“Yep, Facey lent it to me.”

He leans over to read the title of the book Murdock is reading “Sex 365: A Position for everyday” 

Oh hell no, the fool didn’t need idea’s like that!

****

A couple of weeks later B.A. is sitting with Hannibal and the others in the kitchen of their home. Well he and the Colonel were sitting; the other two had been drinking Murdock’s home brew and were currently passed out in a heap on the kitchen floor. True to his word Face had come through with the books courtesy of his ill-gotten gains at the firing range. B.A. handed Hannibal another letter from one of the children that had benefited. It was a job well done but it still bothered him that Face as a child had never known the delights and adventures of a book.

“Something wrong Corporal?” 

“It’s not right man!” Hannibal waits for him to finish. “My mama would read to me every night and she’s made me the man I am today. But Face what did he have!”

“He had a Father that gave him unconditional love and he has us now B.A., we’re his family.”

“How can that be, I thought he didn’t know who his parents were!”

“No not his biological father but the Father who raised him. You know that book Face carries with him in his sniper case, the one which he guards with his life.” B.A. nods, so Hannibal continues. “It’s a bible. Father Magill gave it to Face on his first deployment. Do you know that the Father had been an army chaplain during the Vietnam War! Well his own father had given him the bible and he had carried it throughout his tours in Vietnam. His father had fought in World War 2 do you see where I’m going with this B.A.”

“Yeah that book’s seen quite a few wars!”

A groan emanates from the floor.

“We better get our sleeping beauties of to bed; I have an obstacle course with their name on at dawn.”

“So you’ve seen this bible.”

“I was there when Father Magill gave it to him.”

“So why do you try and take it from his case when you know it makes him angry.”

“Ever had angry sex before big guy?”

Why did he have to ask!

*****

The mission had been a bad one and they had just barely made it out in one piece. Well three of them anyway, Face was currently lying in a hospital bed with all kinds of tubes sticking into him and monitor’s bleeping. They had been making their way back to the extraction zone when they had run headfirst into a band of insurgents. The team had been pinned down and knowing that Murdock would be there any minute with their ride out Face had broken cover and created a diversion. Something that Hannibal was going to have a long talk with him about later. The diversion meant that both Hannibal and B.A. had been able to get behind the insurgents and quickly dispatch them. Face however had not been so lucky and had been hit twice. The first bullet had hit him in the shoulder but luckily this had gone right through, but the second bullet had hit him just below the heart and with no exit wound they knew the bullet was still in his chest.

Face had spent 7 hours in surgery, the doctors later explaining that he was a very lucky young man, another couple of centimetres to the right and he would be dead and having suffered a haemorrhage during surgery he had lost quite a bit of blood. 

A week later and Face still hadn’t regained consciousness. He was still receiving blood transfusions and hooked up to a variety of intravenous drugs but at least he was breathing unaided now. 

They were taking it in turns to stay with him at first Hannibal wouldn’t leave his side but after the doctors had threatened to have him forcibly removed if he didn’t go and get some rest, Hannibal had begrudgingly agreed to it as long as he was contacted if something happened.

B.A. couldn’t just sit there and do nothing anymore. He remembered when he was little and had been sick his mama would read to him from his favourite book. Reaching down he picks up the book he had smuggled into the hospital. He had found it in a little bookshop not far from the hospital. It was pocket sized and it contained fairy tales. Not caring who was listening he turned to the first page and began to read aloud.

“Once upon a time there were three billy goats, who were to go up to the hillside to make themselves fat, and the name of all three was Gruff."

Murdock whose turn it was to relieve B.A. had walked in towards the end of the story. After B.A. had left and Murdock had done his routine checks, he sits down in the chair B.A. had just vacated and picking up the book he turns to the second story and begins to read.

“Once upon a time, there was a little boy named Goldilface. He went for a walk in the forest. Pretty soon, he came upon a house. He knocked and, when no one answered, he walked right in.”

Two days later and Face’s condition was still being described as comfortable and stable. B.A. and Murdock continued taking it in turns to read from the book, Hannibal would just keep watch, holding his lover’s hand, afraid that if he took his eyes from him something would happen. However on Hannibal’s next watch he had found the book, flicking through one story caught his attention and he began to read.

“Long ago there lived a King and Queen who said every day, "If only we had a child!" But for a long time they had none. One day, as the Queen was bathing in a spring and dreaming of a child…”

Hannibal continued the tale, not caring even if the President had walked through the door.

 

“There she lay, looking so beautiful that he could not take his eyes off her. He bent down and gave her a kiss. As he touched her, Sleeping Beauty opened her eyes and smiled up at him. Throughout the castle, everyone and everything woke up and looked at each other with astonished eyes. Within the month, the Prince and Sleeping Beauty were married and lived happily all their lives. “

Checking to see if the coast is clear he bends down and places a kiss on those oh so familiar lips. Sitting back down, he puts the book down and goes back to keeping watch.

“Not like in the books or the movies is it kid!” he sighs and closes his eyes.

When he opens them minutes later he’s shocked to see two tired blue eyes staring back at him. 

“Temp, baby!”” But all too soon they had closed again.

As the days went by Face grew stronger and would regain consciousness for longer periods. Hannibal always making sure he was by his side. Until the day Face was finally released from hospital.

****

B.A. slumped down in the chair, he could finally relax. Hannibal was sat on the couch with a convalescing Face tucked into his side. Murdock had disappeared saying he was going to walk Billy and then had disappeared upstairs. This was how it was meant to be, his family, brothers in arms under one roof.

He’s brought back to his senses when he hears footsteps running down the stairs and all of a sudden he has a lap full of excited Murdock clutching a present wrapped in what looked like pages of his new motor magazine that he happened read yet. 

Murdock couldn’t contain his excitement and almost threw the present at Face, Hannibal luckily catching it.

“Murdock be careful will you!”

Silencing Hannibal with a kiss, Face turns his attention back to the present.

“What is it buddy?”

“Go on open it!” By this time he is bouncing up and down in B.A. lap.

Opening the present he discovered it was a book of fairy tales. 

“Look inside”

Inside the front cover was an inscription and a photo taken on their last visit to B.A.s mama.

In crayon Murdock had written “LOVE FROM YOUR TWO UGLY SISTERS AND YOUR HANDSOME PRINCE”

For the first time in his life Templeton Peck was lost for word.

*****

Later that night when he was sure everyone was asleep Face opened his sniper case, carefully he lifts out his rifle and removes the padding underneath revealing a secret hollowed out area. Placing the book gentle inside he looks at all his other treasured items, a photo of himself and Hannibal on his first deployment, a picture of Hannibal in the shower which not even Hannibal knows about and the bible Father Magill gave him. Picking it up he opens it and removes a small pouch. Emptying it into his hand he looks at the plain gold band which had once belonged to Father Magill. Sighing he places everything back and after hiding his case again he crawls back into bed next to his sleeping lover.

Finally he succumbs to sleep and dreams of the day he can finally place that ring on his handsome prince’s finger….

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Loves_Books birthday.


End file.
